marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Darkholme (Earth-416274)
Mystique (born Raven Darkhölme) is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Homo Superior Physiology:' As a mutant Raven possesses the following powers. **'Shape-Shifting:' Mystique can alter the formation of her cells at will, allowing her to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any living being, including height, weight, and built. He control and versatility is so refined, she can even perform partial morphing, such as only duplicate a person's voice, retina pattern or fingerprint to bypass security systems. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself. Her abilities allow her to alter the color and texture of her body, allowing her to mimic artificial materials, such as clothing. **'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Able to enhance her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. **'Accelerated Healing:' Mystique's nature allows her to repair wounds and regenerate herself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. **'Toxin and Disease Resistance:' She is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. **'Retarded Aging:' Mystique's metamorphic powers have greatly slowed her aging process. She can make herself look older or younger, but she herself has been stated to age at a rate roughly slower than a normal human. **'Psychic Defence:' Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Mystique is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to take out multiple guards with superb efficiency. Her dexterity 6and body control allow her to move with acrobatic precision to avoid getting shot while quickly taking out multiple armed soldiers. She seemingly learned her combat skill from Azazel when she joined the Brotherhood. *'Acrobatic Skill:' Mystique has supernatural bodily awareness and control. This allows her to perform all kinds of leaps and spinning jumps/kicks with incredible precision. She can also slide over the floor at high speed and was even able to climb a pipe while being upside down with just her arms. *'Master of Subterfuge:' Mystique has perfected the art of deception, showing no physiological sign when lying. *'Master of Manipulation:' Mystique possesses incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology, she can see, understand, predict and manipulate personal behavior. She can spot another's deepest secret and inherent flaws with short conversation. These abilities allows her to detect lies, make allies, and be able to apply subtle mental pressure enabling the easy manipulation of any individuals. She always knows what to do or say. *'Master Spy:' Mystique is a master of stealth and disguise, capable of breaching any facility without being detected *'Master of Investigation:' Mystique is capable of observation, investigation, intuition, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an intuitive trait and one of her most effective tools. Given any problem, she can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Master of Interrogation:' Mystique is adept in interrogation techniques, capable of law enforcement methods as well as torture. She's is capable of tricking people into revealing what she wants to know, and can always detect lies. *'Social Intuition:' Mystique intuitively determines and knows how to interact with others. She could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. She is very beautiful, has a great voice, eloquence and charisma. She has near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many. *'Seduction Intuition:' Mystique possesses intuitive seductive, sexual skills, and charming allure which she can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone. She is able to always provide sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *'Multilingual:' Mystique is fluent in an unconfimed number of languages. She has shown to be able to speak in English, Spanish, French, Vietnamese, and German. She was essentially demonstrated fluency in the native language of every country she visited and every ethnicity she has disguised. *'Covert Operative:' Strategist in terrorist and commando operations. Weaknesses *'Appearance Limitation:' Although she can maintain the form of a person in terms of height, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form, the greater the strain she feels. If she stays in a particular form for a long time, her eyes briefly turn yellow, potentially revealing her identity. She also cannot copy other another person's skills and/or superficial capacities. for example, when she turned herself into a duplicate of Nightcrawler, she did not gain the ability to teleport. *'Inability to Change Body Scent:' While she can change her appearance, she can't change her body scent. *'Inability to Mimic Personalities and Memories:' Mystique can not copy memories of the person she turns into. She can only partially imitate someone's personality and attitude, allowing perceptive enemies to see through her disguise. *'Unchangeable Body Mass:' While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her own height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. Paraphernalia Equipment She has used experimental weaponry and devices. Transportation Seen in Wolverines, Mystique's vessel The Changeling was a highly advanced stealth ship capable of cloaking and flying at very high speed. The ship had sophisticated weapons and surveillance systems, with an on-board analysis computer and power-suppressing containment cells. The ship was destroyed and it is currently unknown if it has been replaced. Weapons Conventional firearms and an energy beam pistol. Various skull-shaped explosives usually carried on her belt. Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Secret Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Seduction Category:Expert Combatant Category:Investigation Category:Interrogation Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Darkhölme Family Category:Multilingual Category:Stealth Category:Weapons Expert Category:Strategist Category:Deception